


Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Innuendo, Kylo looks good shirtless, Max is Kylo's biggest fan, Modern Era, Rey thinks she's not a fan but she totally is, Reylo - Freeform, kids love Kylo, saber holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Rey's son loves Kylo Ren.Eats KR cereal. Wears a cowl to the store. Buys all the merch.Unfortunately for the actor who plays him, they live in the same apartment building & one of her son's other fave things to do is knock randomly on his door & run away.~~Yet another one of my own prompts! haha Originally a Twitter fic x
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Knock knock knockin' on Heaven's door

'Mom! Look! _MOM!_ '

'Honey I'm a little busy right now' Rey sighs, still prepping dinner. It's been a long day and a moment's peace would be heaven sent right now.

But soon enough Max is at her feet, pointing out a brightly covered magazine cover on his new iPad.

Kylo f****** Ren.

As if she didn't know what it'd be.

Her son is currently the biggest Kylo stan on planet Earth.

Sometimes she wishes that 'galaxy far far away' was real. Maybe Max could holiday with Kylo for a few weeks, give her some time away from it all?!

She's joking. She adores him.

Max that is. She adores Max. He's her world.

Kylo on the other hand? He's definitely got the smoldering looks needed for his character, that's for sure.

She finds herself staring at the Empire magazine cover and wondering why they always cover him with that damn mask.

And trust Rey when she says he's as good-looking in real life as he is in the movies.

How does she know? Ben Solo also happens to live in the same apartment building on the same floor.

Having rich adoptive parents had its perks sometimes, their city apartment spacious and comfortable.

And being close to Ben certainly had its advantages. He was nice to look at for one, although they only crossed paths occasionally. He was a quiet neighbour who kept to himself mostly, but unfortunately for him the kids in the building know exactly who he is.

Max especially.

He's now seated at the dining table spooning Kylo cereal into his mouth, splashing milk everywhere.

'Can I buy it? I have enough money'

One thing about Max is he's more responsible with money at his age than she ever was. He earns money for chores, saving diligently.

Rey usually lets him spend it how he wants, but sometimes she rewards his hard work.

'How about we stop by the newsstand on the way home?'

'Yesss!'

'I'll buy this one, ok? You save your money'

'Really?! Thanks! Now I'll have more for Galaxy's Edge!'

She can't help but laugh.

It's been a Star Wars household for the last however many years - 5? 6? - and she feels she knows Kylo Ren intimately now.

Every thought, every facial expression, every longing glance - he's really good at those.

She's even fantasised about being Kira more than once.

Mhm. All true.

She pushes that memory deep down because the next time she bumps into Ben she'll probably blush like a beet.

'Finish your breakfast then we'll go'

He does just that, bowl & spoon landing noisily in the sink before he rushes off.

Rey then finds herself reading the Empire article.

It's fascinating how they film these blockbusters. She'd love to pick Ben's brains one day, but right now life calls. Rose, Finn and little Jackson to be exact.

Soon Kylo is forgotten as they rush to get ready in time.

Then there's a knock at the door.

Just what she needs!

Probably some random selling something, there's been too many lately.

Scrambling to get her shoes on Rey races to the door in a huff. 'Hold on! Coming!'

Swinging the door open she sees her worst nightmare leaning too casually against the balcony railing.

Kylo f****** Ren.

Shit.

**~~~**

'I'd rather not do this right now'

She doesn't mean to sound rude but she's rushing not to be late for once and she really doesn't need this.

'Yeah, me too'

Rey drops her heeled foot to the floor, hand on hip. 'Excuse me?!'

'Just tell your kid to stop knocking on my door'

Who does this guy think he is? Max would never.

'I'm sorry?'

He's clearly staring at her chest. Glancing down Rey realises her top 3 buttons are undone, purple lace bra peeking out.

Great.

Clasping her shirt in one hand she stares back. 'My son doesn't knock on random doors'

'I'm pretty sure it's him' he states, clearly in no mood to back down either.

'How do you know? Do you ever even leave your apartment?'

Ok that was mean, but it's that time of the month and she's a little flustered. But he's being equally as rude.

'I've seen him run off, so yes'

'It's not him. You must be mistaken. Is there anything else? Kind of in a rush here'

He seems shocked she's fighting back, dark stare making her feel a certain way.

No.

Clearly an asshole.

But he does look good with that beard he's started growing.

Mm.

Damn fine.

No.

Stop it.

'No, that's it. Just make it stop'

With that he turns on his heels, walking back to his apartment as Rey rolls her eyes.

Max isn't that kind of kid. Sure he knows the guy, knows which apartment is his, but he just wouldn't.

'Max! We gotta go!'

Thankfully he’d missed all that.

Morning tea in the park is relaxing, the two boys playing in the sandbox while Rey indulges in some decent adult conversation with her best friend Rose and husband Finn.

'Saw Ben this morning' she sighs, making a face at Rose.

'The guy you absolutely don't have the hots for?'

'Will you stop that? I don't'

Rose throws a knowing glance at Finn. 'Sure babe, whatever you say'

'He's an asshole'

'Why? What happened?'

'Reckons Max has been knocking on his door, but he wouldn't'

'He's a kid, Rey. Kids do kid things. He loves that guy'

'No, he loves Kylo Ren'

'You think Ben's making it up?'

'No...but it must be some other kid'

'Have you asked him?'

'Not yet. I will. He was just...so rude about it. Like it was a big deal'

'Well, I hate to say this but he's a mega movie star, babe. Maybe he's just trying to get some sleep or something?'

'You think I over-reacted?'

Rose shrugs. 'I wasn't there but…sometimes you do?'

'You're meant to be on my side here!'

'I just...I know you like this guy and I don't want you to burn those bridges'

'I don't. like. him'

Rose smiles back at her. It's aggravating.

'Just ask Max will you?'

So she does, that afternoon on the drive home, careful not to let him know how she knows. If he finds out he missed Ben, he'd never forgive her.

'Honey you haven't been knocking on any doors in our building, have you?'

Eyeing him in the mirror, his expression clearly changes.

'No'

Rey's been a mother long enough to know a lie when she hears one, the fact he's now looking out the window and not at her another tell-tale sign.

Perfect.

'Max? You're not lying to me, are you?'

'James dared me to'

James. Of course.

They'd become best buds lately.

'James?'

'Yeah'

'What did James dare you?'

'He said Kylo gets angry when he does it and we like when Kylo gets angry'

'Honey, that's in movies, we've talked about this before. Kylo Ren isn't a real person'

'But we just wanted to see him angry'

'I know but you need to apologise to Ben, please'

'Ben is a real person who needs to live a normal life just like we do. When we get back I'll take you over and you need to apologise for disturbing him, ok?'

His eyes light up. 'We can go to his place??'

'Only to say sorry'

'Ok!' he grins.

Maybe she should apologise too?

Or not.

**~~~**

  
  
Knocking on Kylo Ren's door is not something Rey thought she'd ever be doing. She may have hoped, let's be honest, but didn't think it'd actually happen.

Nevertheless, here they are.

She lets Max knock, thinking he'll be excited but when large, shirtless Ben appears?? Max hides.

Rey's always been a good talker but with her shorter stature and those pecs right in her face, she finds herself at a loss for coherent speech.

Ben's eyebrows raise as he leans casually against the frame and...is that a smirk?!

That's a smirk.

Was he expecting them?

'Yes?'

'Uh'

'Can I help you?'

Oh god. Those hands. They're huge. They could definitely help her. Definitely.

'Uh, hey. Max? You had something you wanted to say to Kylo? Ben. Sorry'

Ben's face softens when he realises Max is hiding behind her.

'Maxy?' she prompts when he still doesn’t speak.

'I'm sorry' he mutters quietly.

'And, what are you sorry for?'

'Forknockingonyourdoor'

Ben smiles at Max then at Rey. 'That's ok. I appreciate you apologising though. Do you guys wanna come in?'

He gestures inside but Rey's lost her speech again.

Max hasn't.

'Can we Mom? _Pleeease_??'

She can't exactly say no.

Venturing inside, his place is nothing like she'd pictured.

There's not KR merch everywhere, the most she can see is a cast photo on the fridge door.

As he retreats to find a shirt ( _dammit_ ) it's clear he was in the middle of a workout.

'You have a gym in here?'

'Easier that way'

She assumes it would be. He'd be easily recognised.

Max takes a seat on his couch, legs dangling off the edge. Rey can see how in awe he is being in Kylo Ren's own apartment.

'Would you like a drink or something?'

'Uh, thanks. Tea's fine'

He buries his head in the open fridge.

'And Max?'

'I have cola? Or iced tea?'

Max loves iced tea.

'Iced tea please' Max responds ever so politely, venturing over to the kitchen island to jump up on the stool.

'You're really tall' her son quips in awe. 'Taller than my Mom even'

Rey has absolutely noticed the height difference.

It's hard not to notice everything about Ben Solo.

He's so tall, and she really does like that in a man.

He's strong. And not just because he obviously works out for a role like Kylo, but more because he's just built that way.

Mm.

And his eyes. Up close Rey gets lost in them.

And Max? He's on his best behaviour.

He chats incessantly asking Ben all sorts of questions, most he's not even allowed to answer, then he hops from the stool. 'Do you have a bathroom I could use?'

Rey's eyes nearly bug out of her head. It's a far cry from his usual 'Gotta pee!'

He even closes the door. She hears it, head shaking.

Ben cocks his head as if to say 'what?'

'Oh. He's just overly polite today. Usually he runs to the bathroom and leaves the door open'

A soft chuckle escapes Ben. 'Yeah, same. Guilty'

That's a vision she didn't need.

Or did she?

She's not imagining him peeing, she's not.

Ok maybe she is.

'You're his hero, you know' she tells him, taking another sip of cold tea. 'You're all he talks about'

She can tell Ben has no clue how to take that information.

'Kids are the best part' he muses, smiling.

Cute smile too.

'They make this all worthwhile'

'I just never thought he'd be so into the dark side. Should I be worried?'

Another laugh from Ben as he shrugs.

'He's never been so into a villain before'

'He's not a villain Mom!' Max calls from the bathroom, marching out after washing his hands.

Hopping up on the stool, Max crosses his arms. 'He's just misunderstood'

Ok then.

'He's hurting and I think he really likes Kira and he's just confused. I think they should get married so they can both be happy'

From the mouths of babes. She obviously needs to pay more attention.

Rey feels almost embarrassed she'd misjudged Kylo. Her son watches these movies over and over, he obviously sees the purest things she misses when she only catches glimpses on the way to and from the laundry or the kitchen.

Maybe he really _is_ misunderstood?

  
'Is that true?' she asks Ben.

'Yeah. I think he's all those things. He's also trying to do what he thinks is right'

'But it's not right, is it?' Max quips. 'Hurting people? It's not right'

'No, it's not. But sometimes we do things anyway even when they're not right '

'Like knocking on people's doors, Max'  
  


Rey can't help herself. May as well turn this into a life lesson for her son.

'Right' Max agrees. 'I did say I was sorry though'

Ben agrees. 'You did. And I forgive you'

'Do you think Kylo will say he's sorry for what he did that was bad?'

Ben blows out a breath, mouth working.

'Seeing as it's the last movie and I'm sure Mickey is watching right over there' He points over his shoulder and Max giggles. 'I better not say how it ends'

'Ok. Only 29 days until we get to see it anyway'

Ben looks impressed at his vast knowledge, smiling at Rey who shrugs.

'Trust me, it's _exactly_ 29 days. And don't I know it'

'Hey Max, you wanna see my lightsaber?'

Max just about falls off his stool. 'Can I?? For real?'

'Sure. This way'

Rey follows behind, mainly just to snoop around his apartment.

Plus, she also wants to see that saber.

Turns out Ben has not one but _two_ sabers - a main one he actually uses in the movie and another version.

After Max has finished playing, the two of them now looking at Kylo's helmet and gloves, Rey holds the real saber, smoothing her fingers over it.

It's stunning up close.

'This is really beautiful' she muses out loud, Ben turning to look and see his saber fondled in her small hands. It's doing things to him he hadn't expected.

'Pretty cool, huh?'

'It's really...intricate'

'He built that himself, Mom' Max quips again, a font of Kylo knowledge.

'Did he?' she smiles at Ben, tracing her fingers over the cool, dark metal again to admire how pretty it is.

She notices Ben watching. Then he clears his throat. 'Right, well, I really hate to do this Max, but I've got a new script I really gotta read'

'Oh god, sorry’ Rey apologises. ‘Max, time to go'

At the door Rey ensures Max thanks him again for his hospitality. She'd expected an enthusiastic thank you but instead Ben gets a giant hug around the legs. You can tell it means a lot.

As Max skips down the hall Ben winks at Rey. 'You're welcome anytime. You know where I live'

**~~~**

Not two days later, after thinking about Ben's wink for most of that time, Rey decides to take action.

Max is staying at Rose & Finn's & she's a little bored without him.

Bored and horny.

Was there more to the wink or was she imagining things? She needed to find out.

Is it too bold to go and knock on his door? Maybe.

Was possibly sleeping with her son's movie villain (sorry, _not a villain_ ) all kinds of wrong?? Possibly.

Was Ben just a charmer who swept all the women off their feet? Likely.

Does she care??

Not really.

It is what it is.

Dressing up and knocking on his door is probably not the best idea, but here she is.

She waits. He takes a while to get to the door and she considers backing out.

When it opens, Ben's dressed casual in sweatpants and black tee, feet bare.

Big feet, she notices.

Really big...

He seems a little surprised to see her.

'Hey’

He’s leaning casually against the door frame.

'Um, hi' Rey swallows, nervous. What if the wink meant nothing?

'Max not with you?' he asks, looking past her.

She blushes immediately. 'No'

Ben smirks.

It's hot.

He must know why she's here.

'I see' He's still there, still smirking.

'Would you like to come in?'

'I would'

Stepping inside she doesn't move far. He doesn't either but he does take a step closer, essentially pinning her against the wall.

'Why are you here Rey?'

Oh god. He's really gonna make her say it?

'I...'

God he's tall...and so close...

'I…wanted to see your lightsaber?'

The laugh that escapes him is evil. Highly appropriate for the man who plays Kylo Ren.

Then he stands upright, arms crossed, biceps bulging. 'But you saw it before, didn't you?'

He knows.

'Not...that one'

'Not that one? Well, they're both the same. I mean I can show you-' He makes to walk off and she stops him, huffing a frustrated sigh.

'Not that one' she says again, leaning up to whisper against his large ear.

May aswell go for broke. Nothing to lose-

 _'The one in your pants_ '

They barely make eye contact before he grabs her arms, pulling her lips to his.

God almighty. If his on screen love gets to kiss him like this, she probably dies from shock straight after!

The man can kiss.

Plush lips and force. Force she's never been kissed with before. Ever.  
  


They murmur between kisses as Ben backs her up the hall.

'Bedroom?'

'You know where it is'

'Condoms?'

'Plenty'

'Single?'

'Fuck yes. You?'

'Definitely'

'Good'

‘Great'

Fucking Ben Solo is pure heaven, but she'll never be able to look at Kylo Ren the same again.

Sorry Max.

❤ End.

**Author's Note:**

> Where will we end up next readers?? Nobody knows! lol  
> Love you all. You know the drill *wink* Xxx


End file.
